Discutindo a relação
by Kah
Summary: Sirius insiste em discutir a relação com Remus. Por que será? - Slash, SB/RL.


**Discutindo a relação**

* * *

_Aviso: Se você não gosta de cenas yaoi/slash melhor não continuar a leitura. Só pra deixar claro..._

* * *

- Moony?

- Huuum...

- Precisamos conversar.

- Se você não reparou nós já estamos conversando, Paddy.

- Então olhe pra mim.

Remus resmungou e ergueu os olhos, mas sem tirar a pena do ponto em que parara de escrever. Sirius tinha chegado da Ordem há poucos minutos e o observava da porta do pequeno escritório, sério.

- O que aconteceu?

- Precisamos discutir a relação.

- O que?

- Você entendeu, Moony. Discutir –a – relação.

- Você acha realmente necessário fazer isso agora, Paddy? – perguntou Remus, com um leve desespero. A mesa estava cheia de recortes de jornais, papéis e documentos oficiais, que ele analisava enquanto escrevia um relatório para entregar sem falta na manhã seguinte.

- Acho. Ou você vai me trocar realmente pelo trabalho? – Sirius tentou a tática carinha-de-cão-sem-dono. Remus jamais resistia.

- Tudo bem, mas não demore.

- Ótimo. – exclamou Sirius, contente. – Vamos nos sentar no sofá.

- E isso interfere na conversa?

Sirius apontou para a mesa, com uma careta. Frustrado, Remus o seguiu até a sala.

Silêncio.

- Estou esperando, Paddy.

- Ahn... Como funciona isso?

- Você me chamou aqui para discutir a relação e nem sabe pra que serve?

- Não.

- Você vê algum problema no nosso namoro?

Sirius franziu a testa, concentrando-se.

- Não. E você?

- Também não. Satisfeito? Agora eu preciso acabar...

- Não Moony! Nós _precisamos_ discutir a relação.

- Pads, me escuta. Só porque não temos problemas sérios ou não brigamos não significa que somos infelizes, certo?

- Não entendi.

- Não precisamos brigar nem ter problemas para sermos um casal normal.

- Hum...

- Padfoot?

- Tem que ter alguma coisa.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu volto a fazer meu relatório e você me chama quando achar, ok?

- Não Moony! Espera, eu sei de uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou Remus, espantado.

- Às vezes você fala dormindo.

- Não falo.

- Fala sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Então por que você nunca reclamou antes?

- É que... Bem, eu fico com pena de te acordar. Você fica tão fofo quando dorme.

- Paddy...

- E quando fica corado também.

- Não, não Pads, não faça essa cara de maníaco! Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

- Você pode acabar aquilo depois Moony... – resmungou Sirius, tentando cercar Remus no sofá.

- Não Sirius. Acho melhor deixarmos isso pra mais tarde.

- Moony, espera! – exclamou o moreno, quando Remus fez menção de se levantar - Por favor, nós _precisamos_ discutir a relação.

- Acabamos de fazer isso!

- Precisa ser um problema sério.

- Pads, você está bem? Não comeu a ração do cachorro do vizinho outra vez, né?

- O que tem de errado com a ração?

- São para cachorros.

- Mas eu sou um, Moony.

- Esse é o problema, Pads. Você pode comê-la quando estiver como cachorro, não como humano. Os trouxas não acham isso normal.

- Aaahhh... É só que o Snuffles gosta de companhia na hora da refeição.

- Sirius, por favor, pare de andar com o cachorro do vizinho.

- Ele é o único que me entende nesse lugar, Moony. E você também já conversou com ele.

- Eu... Andou me vigiando?

- Você demorou para colocar o lixo lá fora, precisava ver se estava tudo bem.

- Pads...

- Além do mais, ele me avisa quando tem algo estranho no bairro.

- Ok, você venceu Pads. Pode andar com o Snuffles, mas faça isso como cachorro, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Agora vou voltar para...

- Espera Moony!

- O que é dessa vez?

- Nós ainda precisamos discutir a relação.

- De novo?

- O problema é que entramos em acordo muito rápido...

- Isso costuma ser um ótimo indicador que a relação vai bem...

- Espera, estou pensando.

- ... em outras, é claro, porque a nossa é completamente anormal...

- Já sei!

- ... começando pelas suas atitudes estranhas.

- Você precisa engordar.

- A única coisa que eu preciso nesse momento é uma excelente poção para dor de cabeça.

- É sério Moony!

- Eu também falo sério.

- Ia ser bom ter algo mais para apertar.

- Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Preciso responder?

- Não, por favor _não responda_.

- Então, como eu dizia...

- Sirius, olha, eu realmente tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Dumbledore deixou clara a urgência daquele relatório.

- Não dá tempo de discutir a relação só mais pouquinho?

- Por que tanta insistência nisso?

Sirius desviou o olhar, encarando o tapete.

- Pads...

- Ahn, nada demais...

- Desembucha.

- É que eu ouvi a Lily e outra amiga conversando.

- E...?

- Bem, elas disseram que issosempreacabaemsexo.

- Como?

- Elas disseram que isso sempre acaba em sexo.

- E precisamos discutir pra isso? – perguntou Remus, atônito.

- Ah, pensei em criar um clima, variar um pouco...

Remus tentou segurar o riso, sem sucesso.

- Não precisa rir, Moony.

Sirius esperou até que a crise de Remus passasse. O que demorou alguns minutos.

- Quer dizer – continuou ele, enquanto Remus enxugava os olhos, ainda sorrindo - sou sempre eu que tento sair da rotina. Às vezes o Prongs ajuda, mas...

- James? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Nós trocamos idéias de vez em quando.

- Pads, você comenta nossa vida sexual por aí? – perguntou Remus, chocado.

- Não por aí, é só com o Prongs...

Silêncio.

- Ah Moony, ele é meu melhor amigo. Vai dizer que você nunca comentou alguma coisa com a Lily ou com o Peter?

- Isso é um assunto particular Padfoot, não se comenta com outros!

- Você não reclamou de quinta à noite.

- Aquilo... Foi idéia do Prongs?

- Sim.

- A Lily sabe que vocês trocam esse tipo de informação?

- Claro que não Moony! E nem vai saber, não é?

- Não, se você me prometer parar com isso.

- Mas Remus...

- Padfoot, onde eu enfio minha cara da próxima vez que encontrar o Prongs? Esse tipo de comentário é dispensável, falar...

Não conseguiu concluir a frase. Sirius acabou com a pouca distância entre eles e o beijou, empurrando-o até que ele estivesse deitado no sofá. Remus tentou resistir, mas quando a mão de Sirius desceu até o cós de sua calça...

* * *

- Remus! A reunião começou há quinze minutos!

Remus apoiou-se na parede, respirando fundo.

- D-desculpe pelo atraso, Frank, acordei um pouco tarde.

- Trouxe o relatório?

- Sim, está aqui. Passei a madrugada toda escrevendo.

- Certo, então vamos. E é melhor ajeitar a roupa e cobrir o pescoço, tem umas marcas roxas bem visíveis aí.

Frank caminhou depressa até a sala, deixando um Remus corado para trás, praguejando baixinho. Agora sim ele teria um bom motivo para discutir a relação com Sirius.

* * *

N.A.: Tchan tchan, mais uma ficlet boba e sem noção. Não é minha primeira SiRem, mas as outras não tem cenas mais 'fortes' como essa... Então, qualquer crítica é bem-vinda :)


End file.
